The Drunken Headteacher
by Falcon97
Summary: Title says it all, Nero has a bit to much to drink and well, read it and find out :D  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I've published on here and it might not be very good...  
>Reviews and advice are welcome (please :D ).<strong>

**Otto: *walks into room* I think your forgetting something.  
>Me: Wha...?<br>Otto: *raises an eyebrow*  
>Me: *tries to raise eyebrow* *FAIL* I can never get the hang of that...<br>Otto: Well, get on with it or else... *pulls out Lady Gaga CD*  
>Me: *panics* Fine, none of the characters belong to me but to the Mark Walden, *stares at Otto* Happy now?<br>Otto: Yes, *plays Lady Gaga CD*  
>Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

* * *

><p>Raven woke up with a start. Blinking she rolled out of her bed and grabbed her swords. Something was up. As her brain began to wake up she heard strange noises echoing down the corridors of H.I.V.E.<br>With a frown Raven hit the button that opened her doors. The noise crew louder, 'What is that?' muttered Raven to herself. It was hideous. Gradually she began to make sense of the noise, it was someone singing. Badly.  
>Raven narrowed her eyes and marched down the empty corridor her swords clenched in her hands unsheathed. If it was a student making all that noise then they would be very sorry indeed.<p>

As she moved closer towards the singing (if it could be called that) she began to make the song and inwardly winced.  
><em>Gaga rum ah ah,<br>__Want your bad romance…..  
><em>That was breaking point for Raven. Not only had this person disturbed her much wanted sleep after twenty hours on the go. He was now singing a song that she hated, completely. 'This is war,' Raven growled her eyes narrowing. And she broke into a run towards the source of the noise.

Raven rounded the corner at full tilt and ended up in one of the auditoriums. The singing had been coming from here and now it was unbearably loud and set her teeth on edge. Wincing she quickly looked around for the person singing.  
>The person in question was dangling upside-down from the stage at the front of the hall clutching a half-empty bottle of vodka. When Raven registered who it was her jaw dropped.<p>

'Nero?' she gasped her mouth wide open, 'What...why...?' she trailed off and gawped some more.  
>Nero slipped off the stage and landed on a hip on the ground and let out a very un-villain-like giggle before slowly rolling to his feet and staggering up to a standing position. Swaying on his feet Nero looked closely at Raven his eyes glazed over in his drunken state.<p>

'Ravensh,' he slurred cradling his vodka bottle to his chest, 'I didn -hic- know you had a twin,' he paused and took a gulp of vodka.  
>Raven blinked, 'Twin?' she queried still somewhat bug-eyed.<br>Nero fixed his eyes on her albeit somewhat unsteadily, 'Yesh -hic- theresh two,' he paused and frowned swaying slightly, 'No wait three, four, of you.'  
>Raven sighed and sheathed her swords rolling her eyes, 'Nero your drunk,' she said getting over he initial surprise. She paused and inwardly smile wryly, that was something she never imagined saying to her boss.<br>'I am not,' announced Nero indignantly drawing himself up and trying to look well Nero-like, (he failed miserably). 'I am -hic- perfectly un-drunk.' He gulped down another few mouthfuls of Vodka then fell backwards landing sprawled on the stage.

Raven shook her head in disbelief. This was without a doubt she had ever been in. Walking up to Nero she pulled him to his feet. Nero gazed blearily at her, 'Wow,' he muttered, 'Your beautiful.'  
>Raven froze then coughed, glad that she wasn't blushing. She decided to ignore that comment.<br>Nero was still staring her with a dreamy expression on his face.  
>'I think we had better get you back into your quarters Max,' sighed Raven.<br>'I love you,' Max said smiling at her.  
>Raven took a deep breath then looked her employer in the eye, 'Shut up Max,' she said, 'Your drunk, drunk people say stupid things they don't mean.'<br>Nero frowned stubbornly and repeated, 'I love you Raven, and you love me.'  
>'I don't!' exclaimed Raven a hint of panic in her voice, this could destroy her reputation. She thought quickly, 'Nero,' she said firmly, 'If you stop mentioning the "L" word I'll give you another bottle of vodka, okay.'<p>

Nero paused for a moment a deep frown on his face, after a few moments he nodded then smiled, 'Okay,' he agreed and allowed Raven to drag him away.

Raven winced as Nero tripped over a chair and landed with a _thump_ on the floor, she was beginning to wish she hadn't given him that other bottle of vodka.  
>'Raven?' asked Nero from his prone position on the floor.<br>'Yes,' sighed Raven.  
>'I want to bake cookies.'<br>Raven narrowed her eyes, 'I've told twenty-one times no!' she shouted at him.  
>Nero looked up at her with wide eyes, his bottom lip wobbling.<br>Raven froze she could guess what was coming.  
>'WAHHHHHHHHH!' Nero let it rip, he alcohol made him act like a two year old. Raven buried her head in her hands. 'Shut up,' she moaned, 'Can't you just pass out or something.'<br>'I DON'T WANNA PASS OUT!' screamed Nero.  
>'THEN SHUT UP OR YOU WILL!' roared Raven her self-control snapping.<br>Nero fell silent and pouted his bottom lip sticking out.  
>A knock at the door broke the silence and before Raven could say anything the door opened to admit one of the H.I.V.E. staff members.<br>'The H.I.V.E. teachers are assembled for their meeting sir...' he trailed off and stared bug-eyed at Nero who was swinging from one of the lights and giggling hysterically.  
>Raven was about to reply when Nero flipped off the lights and staggered over to the door, 'I'll besh right there -hic-,' he said trying to sound dignified.<br>'Uh, Nero I don't think...' began Raven with a hint of panic in her voice, but it was a little to late Nero had stepped into the room where the teachers were gathered.  
>Raven placed her head in her hands, 'This is going to be a disaster,' she muttered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on the second chapter which should hopefuly be up soon. Please review! (You know where the button is...)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I might do one after this or I might not... ;)**

The teaching staff glanced around as the door slid open. They were used to a dignified entry from Nero, this was anything but dignified. He staggered into the room, swaying in an alarming manner. Everyone stared at him.

'Are you alright?' asked Pike cautiously, slightly unsure as to what reaction he would provoke.  
>Nero stared at him for a few moments and giggled, 'you looksh -hic- like a weirdo.'<br>Pike stared at him in astonishment. There was a snort of laughter from the other end of the table where Ms Leon was seated.  
>Nero turned and stared at her for a few moments then his eyes widened and he let out an ear-piercing scream before leaping onto the top of the table.<br>Raven ran into the room with both swords drawn, she stared blankly at Nero who was looking absolutely terrified then at a bemused Ms Leon. 'What did I miss?' she asked confused.  
>'It's a rat!' wailed Nero.<br>'Excuse me?' said Ms Leon her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
>Professor Pike snorted a few times then burst out laughing, 'White rat! that's a good one!'<br>Everyone seated by him (wisely) moved a safe distance away. Ms Leon glared at Pike, 'You will regret that.'  
>Raven was wondering if she should intervene when Nero screamed again.<br>'What this time?' asked a wearied Raven.

Several security guards appeared at the door with a fed-up looking Otto wedged in-between them.  
>One of the guards began speaking, 'Excuse me but we just found this boy hacking into...' he trailed off and stared up at Nero, somewhat unsure as to how he should respond to the fact that the world's most feared villain was standing on top of a table with a terrified expression on his face.<br>'Sir...?' he queried.  
>Nero pointed at Otto, 'It's the White Witch!'<br>Everyone turned to stare at Otto. 'White Witch?' muttered Francisco.  
>Nero leaped off the table and landed on a heap on the ground making what would have been quite a heroic move look awful, before scrambling up to his feet and clumsily yanking the sword's off Raven. 'Don't worry I'll protect you Raven!' he took up a wobbly stance in front of a bemused Otto and put on a fierce scowl, 'Now go fetch Aslan!'<br>The Contessa strode forward, '_Now go to sleep,'_ she said. Nero turned to stared at her, 'Your wig's huge,' he muttered before collapsing in a heap on the floor.  
>Raven quickly disguised a smirk in the collar of her top before retrieving her swords from the floor.<br>'What did I miss?' asked Otto looking puzzled.  
>'Nothing,' replied Raven, 'You can go.'<br>Otto shrugged then walked out of the room grabbing one of the vodka bottles as he walked out, 'Wing should like this,' he murmured, it would be interesting to see how much his friend could drink before he totally lost his normally unwavering self-control.  
>Otto grinned slyly, oh yes, that would be fun.<p>

**I could do another chapter with Wing if anyone want's just press the button...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a third chapter dedicated to all you reviewers! (Thanks for the great comments guys :D )**

* * *

><p>Otto smiled, a satisfied expression on his face as he watched his friend stagger around the room singing:<p>

_Can't read my Poker Face,__  
><em>_No, they can't read my Poker Face!_

He giggled then flopped down on his bed. Otto's grin widened, he was enjoying this immensely.  
>Wing got to his feet and began bouncing on his bed laughing hysterically. He suddenly stopped a frown on his face, 'Otto?' he asked.<br>'Yeah, Wing,' Otto wondered what was going on in his friends head right now.  
>'Can we go fishing?' asked Wing, glancing at him with a pleading expression on his face.<br>'Fishing,' repeated Otto slowly.  
>'Yeah,' replied Wing nodding enthusiastically.<br>'Urrmm, I dunno,' Otto said hesitantly, 'We don't have many streams around here.'  
>Wing sniffed and his bottom lip started to tremble, 'B-b-but, I wanna go,' he whined.<br>Otto stared at his friend with his mouth hanging open in amazement. He'd never dreamed he'd see his friend like this, it was quite astonishing.

There was a knock at the door and Shelby and Laura burst in through the door grinning.  
>'Hi guys!' Shelby said cheerfully, then paused and stared at Wing who had decided to practice head-stands.<br>'What's up with Wing?' asked Laura staring at him.  
>Otto smirked and elevated the half-empty vodka bottle.<br>'No way,' both girls said in unison then turned to stare open-mouthed at Wing.  
>Wing flipped forward and stood up albeit somewhat wobbly. 'Hi!' he exclaimed, his voice registering slightly higher than usual.<br>Shelby snorted and Laura stared at Wing in disbelief.  
>Wing staggered over to Shelby and stared at her, 'I'm dumping you,' he announced.<br>Shelby stared at him slack-jawed, 'Wha...?'  
>Wing nodded thoughtfully, 'I'm in love with someone else.'<br>'And who might that be?' asked Shelby her expression dangerous, suggesting the person in question wouldn't live long once she found out who she was.  
>Wing pointed to the computer screen, on it was a picture of Elizabeth Swann (aka. Keira Knightly). Shelby stared at the picture then at Wing who was smiling blissfully at it. 'You can't be in love with her,' she announced.<br>Wing stared at her, 'Why not?' he demanded sounding about five years old.  
>Laura and Otto snorted with laughter.<br>'Because,' said Shelby patiently, 'she's married, to Will.'  
>'Oh,' Wing paused and frowned then smiled his face lighting up, 'fine, your not dumped.'<br>Shelby rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs.  
>'What now?' asked Laura.<br>Otto smiled, 'I thought we could go for a walk.'  
>'What!' exclaimed Laura, 'He's drunk!'<br>'Well, I thought it was a good idea,' muttered Otto.  
>Wing suddenly walked over to them with a frown on his face, 'Give it to me,' he said darkly.<br>'What?' asked Shelby.  
>Wing turned and narrowed his eyes then shoved his face forward so he was only an inch or so away from Otto's face. 'The vodka, now.'<br>Otto suddenly looked somewhat nervous.  
>Wing narrowed is eyes even further, 'I'll kick you if you don't,' he growled.<br>That did it, Otto practically threw the bottle at him, Wing gulped down a mouthful and smiled contentedly, 'Ah,' he sighed then turned back to Otto who noted (with relief) that the angry look had gone.  
>'Have some,' said Wing offering the bottle.<br>'Well, I don't think that's a good idea...' began Otto but before he could finish the sentance the bottle was shoved into his mouth and Otto automatically gulped down several mouthfuls as the alcohol flooded his mouth.  
>'That's good,' he announced the before the girls could stop Otto had grabbed the bottle and knocked back quite a bit of it before Laura and Shelby yanked it off him.<br>Otto scowled at him, 'Givesh that back, you, you, you...' he trailed off unable to find the right word. Shelby and Laura exchanged a glance, 'Excellent, two drunk,' sighed Shelby.  
>'Oh, I dunno Shel, I think this might be quite brilliant,' replied Laura.<br>Shelby turned to her friend to find her smiling at Otto who in turn was staring at her with his mouth hanging open slightly, 'Hi,' he muttered then blushed.  
>Laura smiled at him, 'Yes Otto?'<br>'Would you like to urrmm...' he trailed off swaying and staring at the ground with a confused frown on his face, then his expression cleared, ''causethatwouldbelike...' he blurted then was gut off as Laura stepped forward and grabbed is hand.  
>'Even though your drunk I'd love to go out with you Otto,' smiled Laura.<br>Shelby gapped, 'Laura!' she exclaimed.  
>'Aw, c'mon Shel, I probably won't get this chance again, he will <em>never<em> get up the courage to ask me out for a date if he's sober.'  
>Shelby rolled her eyes, 'fine, let's make it a double date then.' She grabbed Wing by the arm and dragged him out of the room after her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile...<span>_

Raven paced up and down outside Nero's room with a frown on her face. He was supposed to be giving a introductory speech to the new Alpha's in a few moments, but the thing was that he would probably still be drunk if he woke up now. She scowled, this could be a problem.  
>She suddenly became aware of the fact that there were no thunderous snores issuing from the room, maybe he was awake?<br>Raven opened the door and looked in.  
>The bed was empty, and so was the room, she did a double take, Nero was gone. Her eyes fell on the ventilation tunnel. It was open.<br>Raven groaned, Nero was drunk and loosed in H.I.V.E.

Little did she know that Nero wasn't the only drunk person staggering around the school today...

* * *

><p><strong>There's the third part for you, please tell me what you think,<strong>

**I'll do a few other chapters after this so keep an eye out for them!**

**(You know where the button is... I love reviews!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, with a bit of randomness on Nero's part...**

* * *

><p>Raven charged down the corridor, she could guess where Nero had gone, and that wasn't a place she wanted him to be at all. Raven only hoped she could get to him in time...<p>

* * *

><p>The new Alpha students talked among themselves at the foot of the stage in one of H.I.V.E.'s caverns, all of them were confused as to why they were here and were looking for some answers. Those were supposed to come in the form of Nero, but today that didn't seem likely.<p>

Silence descended on the room as a security personnel walked onto the stage. 'I'm sure you all have a lot of questions at the moment,' he began, 'I can't answer them but Dr. Nero will, if you could all be quite then he will give his speech.' The guard walked off the stage and disappeared into the wings. All was silent.  
>The students all stared expectantly at the stage, waiting for this Nero person. There was silence for a few more moments, and was suddenly broken by an ear-splitting scream. All the new students jumped with shock and surprise, the scream was immediately followed by a few rude words and sound of glass smashing, coupled with the sound of a punch striking someone.<br>The students exchanged a few nervous glances then their gaze was immediately re-directed back to the stage as someone poked their head around the side of the stage. Nero stared at them suspiciously for a few moments then disappeared again. There was the sound of raised voices then Nero was shoved onto the stage in front of the students.  
>For a few moments there was silence, broken only by a few awkward coughs from one of the students. Nero stared at them for a few moments then suddenly let out a high-pitched scream and pointed to the far wall. All the students spun around automatically. A large and somewhat hairy spider was crawling up it.<br>Nero was by now jumping up and down still shrieking, 'Quickly someone! Squish it!'  
>The students exchanged glances then one walked forward and waked at it with his shoe.<br>Nero sighed with relief, 'Thank-you.'  
>He then resumed staring at the Alpha's with a blank expression on his face.<br>There were a few nervous giggles then suddenly all the lights went out and the giggles were replaced with startled yelps of surprise. A few moments later the sound of electric dance music blasted out of hidden speakers surrounding the room. The students looked around, bemused. What sort of place had they been brought to?  
>Pink and purple lights suddenly flashed on and focused on the stage. Nero was stood there, in a mini-skirt. The student's jaws dropped in unison. A few moments another figure staggered onto the stage, it was Wing in a pink leotard.<p>

Raven charged into the room in time to see the lights go on and Nero and Wing appear on the stage. She froze. Then let out a string of words in Russian **(they were censored)** . Then a strong beat in the music developed, it was familiar. 'Oh no,' breathed Raven, 'Please don't be...'  
>Nero started singing, his voice was high-pitched and he sound weirdly like a little girl: <em>Do-do-oo-oo, Oh yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah...<em>_  
><em>Raven head-palmed. 'Why?' she whispered, 'No, anything but this...'

The tune changed slightly and became bouncy and more upbeat, some of the students laughed and began to clap he rest stared.  
>Nero and Wing started to sing together: <em>We wonder are you ready to join us now? <em>

_ Hands in the air we will show you how, _

_ Caramell will be your guide_** (in case your wondering the song is its Caramelldansen) **

Raven promptly stuffed her fingers in her ears and thought of something else, something that happened to be wringing Wing and Nero's necks for singing the song she hated and loathed most. She glanced briefly down at the rest of the students, some were now all copying Nero and Wing who were dancing on the stage in the most un-villainous like way possible, others were making a bee-line for the door that lead to the landing platform, some appeared to be trying to climb back into the Shrouds. Raven winced as the music became louder, muttering under her breath she got to her feet and ran for the door. Raven knew when to retreat.

* * *

><p>Shelby and Laura, meanwhile were running down the corridor at top speed following Otto, who was charging down the corridors at top speed, trying to follow Wing who had suddenly decided to run off for some reason.<br>'I told you it was a bad idea,' panted Shelby.  
>Laura narrowed her eyes at her friend, 'Whatever,' she said shortly.<br>Shelby suddenly stopped running and paused a frown on her face.  
>'C'mon Shel!' exclaimed Laura, 'Otto's gonna get away!'<br>'Can you hear that?' asked Shelby.  
>Laura paused and her eyes widened as she heard the loud music pumping down the corridors.<br>'That sounds like...'  
>'Caramelldansen,' murmured Shelby.<br>Otto by now had disappeared down the corridor. 'Great,' sighed Laura, 'We've lost him.'  
>Shelby was about to reply when she was suddenly knocked flat by a dark black figure running down the corridor away from the music at top speed. Laura blinked then stared in astonishment at Raven. She was running down the corridor with a terrified expression on her face and her fingers firmly plugged in her ears.<br>'Err...Shelby, did I drink any of that Vodka?' Laura asked cautiously, gazing after Raven.  
>Shelby gawped, 'I was about to ask the same thing...'<br>For a moment there was silence, 'Well,' commented Shelby climbing to her feet, 'At least we now know what the worlds most feared assassin's weakness is.'

* * *

><p>Otto ran around the corner of the corridor towards the music, it was his favourite song. He charged up into the cavern and smiled with delight as the music washed over him. Nero and Wing were up on the stage singing and dancing their hearts (and hips) out. Otto shoved his way through some of the dancing students and several bemused guards and then hurled himself up onto the stage and joined in with the song, he loved H.I.V.E.<p>

Shelby and Laura stepped into the cavern and gawped.  
>'Oh my gosh,' murmured Laura, staring open-mouthed at Nero who was now singing a solo in a very high-pitched voice.<br>'Uh-huh, urrr...' came the reply from Shelby who seemed at loss for words for once. Otto, Wing and Nero all began wiggling their hips and waving their hands in the air in perfect sync. Suddenly Shelby and Laura saw the funny side of the situation. Their gazes met and they collapsed into gales of laughter, doubled over.

* * *

><p><strong>*bows* I hope you enjoyed that one, it took a while to write and come up with some ideas but hopefully it'll take a little less longer with the next chapter. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Arghhhh! I had a great big writers' block after that chapter and I was also focusing a lot on my April Fool's Day at HIVE fanfic (don't you just love giving the HIVE characters a hard time?). Voice from behind me: We don't  
>Me: *goes pale and turns around*<br>Nero, Otto and Wing: *glare at me*  
>Me: What?<br>Nero: I think you're aware of out view on annoying fanfic writers.  
>Me: *blinks* I thought you enjoyed being humiliated...urr...I mean drunk.<br>Otto: *looks annoyed* Why did you have to get me drunk! It's just unfair *stamps foot and pouts*  
>Me: Ooookay, but Shelby and Laura seemed to enjoy it!<br>Wing: They did?  
>Me: Duh.<br>Shelby and Laura: *walk over to us*  
>Shelby: *grins* I haven't had that much fun for ages...<br>Laura: That carramelldansen part was awesome *grins wickedly*  
>Wing and Otto: 0-o<br>Me: *smirks* I told you so, now excuse me whilst I just sort out this next chapter  
>Nero, Wing and Otto: Noooooooooo!<br>Me: *quickly climbs into specially adapted tank and turns on anti-intruder missiles (non-leathel of course...after all I wouldn't have anyone to torture if I permently put them out of action.)**

**Oh, and thanks for the ideas I'm TheGirlWhoLearnedToFly(do you have a nickname? XD) and KMK from the HIVE forums! PS. There is a tiny tiny little bit where a character from Aftershock makes an entrance, just be warned if your so spoiler-paranoid you refuse to even know the name of any characters from the next HIVE books.**

* * *

><p>The rendition of Carrmelldansen was rudely interrupted when Raven walked into the room with plugs jammed tightly into her ears and wielding a sleeper in one hand and a glowing katana in the other after loudly proclaiming what would happen to anyone foolish enough to object she proceeded to turn off the music to groans of disappointment from our drunken threesome. Unfortunately for her, due to the fact she was wearing earplugs she didn't hear the hasty conference they all promptly held behind her back, and she failed to see Nero creep off the stage and into the left wings.<br>'Now then,' Raven said pulling out her earplugs and turning to face Otto and Wing, 'Let's get Nero...' she trailed off as she realised that Nero had disappeared, again.  
>'Why?' she asked desperately raising her eyes to the ceiling, 'Why?'<br>Music suddenly came pounding through the speakers and she jumped, her face going even more pale than usual, 'I can't take this anymore,' she whispered.  
><em>'Ba,da da da ba dada ba dada baba...' <em>**(1)**_  
><em>Raven collapsed to her knees hastily shoving her earplugs back in, sweat pouring off her forehead, moments later Franz came bouncing onto the stage. The strange thing was he was wearing a tight-fighting green leotard with a frog-face hat on his head. It was the stuff of nightmares, and to add to the horror he was the once 'dadaing'. Otto and Wing began bouncing in time with the music and providing the backing vocals which consisted of the word (in fact it isn't even a word) 'Da' and 'Ba'.

Shelby and Laura exchanged a glance of disbelief, 'Don't tell me Franz is drunk too,' hissed Laura to Shelby.  
>'Yes,' sighed a familiar voice behind them.<br>The two girls turned to see Nigel standing behind them, staring at them with a haunted expression on his face, 'We went into your room to find see if you were all there and Franz insisted on testing that bottle there, I didn't realise what it was until it was to late...'. 'Are you alright?' asked Laura.  
>'That frog costume...' whispered Nigel looking horrified.<br>Shelby and Laura glanced at the stage and averted their gaze hastily. 'I see,' said Laura. Shelby meanwhile suddenly collapsed into fits of laughter, 'Please...' she gasped, 'I don't want to laugh anymore, my ribs...' all the same she continued howling with laughter and Laura had to make a supreme effort not to join her.  
>'Nice weather,' she said hastily, desperately trying to keep her mind off the scene on the platform at the front of the cavern, suddenly Nigel saw the funny side of it and burst out laughing. Laura sighed, 'Ah, well if you can't beat them join them,' she murmured and procceded to provide a wonderful example of how to accurately ROFL.<p>

After a few moments of the song Raven decided she couldn't be bothered with diplomacy any longer and pulled out her sleeper and knocked Franz unconscious before yelling at a nearby guard to shut up that specific song. She tugged out her earplugs and scowled at Wing and Otto who both wore identical pouts and were glaring at her stropily. 'We were enjoying that,' complained Wing.  
>'Whatever,' said Raven irritably, a dangerous expression on her face. Despite the fact they were both drunk Wing and Otto took the hint and backed away a few steps.<br>'Now where's Nero,' asked the assassin adjusting her grip on the sword and turning the sharpness up a few levels.  
>Otto and Wing pointed to behind Raven who turned around and almost burst in tears, more singing, but she was in for a surprise.<br>Nero was wearing a suit that looked fairly decent, an electric guitar started up and Chief Dekker walked onto the stage, kitted out in a complete punk outfit, hair spiked and dyed a bright neon pink and purple with steel and leather gauntlets. A mini skirt and sparkly pink vest completed the image.  
>'I know that song,' murmured Raven, secretly it was one of her favourites.<br>Nero smiled at her, his eyes bright and he started singing:

_'Your cruel device,_

_Your blood, like ice,_

_Once look, could kill,_

_My pain your thrill...'_

Raven's jaw dropped, Nero was singing 'Poison', and to her...she had to force herself to get a grip and stop enjoying it...suddenly she remembered the rest of the lyrics and promptly went bright red.

Chief Dekker slammed down hard on her guitar and the music blared out of the stereo. Suddenly a motley collection of various prestigious figures walked onto the stage all dressed up in punk rockers outfits, Professor Pike, Colonel Francisco, Ms Tennebum, Darkdoom and Ms Leon, all apparently drunk. Otto and Wing tried to exchange an enthusiastic high-five but missed each others hand and hit each other across the face instead. Two guards quickly leaped on stage and dragged off the pair who were trying to kick each other. Like true professionals (or drunks who are blind to most of the world) the teachers on stage carried on dancing and gyrating. Not a nice sight.

Nero: _'I wanna love you but I better not touch..'_

Everyone on the stage: _'...Don't touch..'_

Nero: _'I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much..'_

Everyone: '._..too much...'_

Nero: _'I want to taste you but your lips are venomous...'_

Everyone: '._..poisoooooon!...'_

Nero: _'Your poison running through my veins...'_

Everyone: _'Your poisooooooon...'_

Nero: _'...I don't wanna break these chains,'_

The song suddenly stopped and Nero gazed deep into the bemused and stunned eyes of Raven.  
>'Raven,' said Nero sounding un-drunk though he really still was, as proved by his next sentence and song 'I've felt like this for so long..'<br>Raven had a worrying feeling she knew where this was going and considered quickly bringing the sleeper up to bear and shooting him, before she could do so he continued.  
>'...so I just wanted to sing this song to you...'<br>Otto and Wing suddenly both walked onto the stage playing acoustic guitars, quite impressively actually.  
>Nero wrapped his hands around the microphone and the lights dimmed, to beams focused on Raven and Nero, Raven stared at her employer as he started to sing:<p>

_'Forever could never be long enough for me,_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see,_

_But there's one thing left to do...'_

Raven's jaw dropped as her employer paused in his song and dropped to one knee in front of her and continued singing:

_'Now that the weight has lifted,_

_Love has surely shifted my way,_

_Marry me...'_

Raven gulped and felt an unexpected feeling of warmth in her chest. Pull yourself together Raven, she told herself, the man is drunk, he doesn't really love you and you don't either...all the same, it was a nice feeling. She hadn't felt like this since...Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts. Nero meanwhile was still singing 'Marry Me,' by Train:

_'Today and everyday..._

He took a deep breath to continue with the next line but Raven had strode over to the nearest speaker and jammed her sword into it before proceeding to do the same thing with the rest.  
>'Right,' she announced, 'I think that is about enough.'<br>Nero was still knelt on one knee eyeing her hopefully.  
>'And Nero, no, I am not marrying you, I am taking you back to your apartments.'<br>There was a collective disappointed moan a brief muttering was heard from Chief Dekker, 'And I was hoping to be the bridsemaid.'  
>Raven rolled her eyes to heaven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, finished it! *breathes a sigh of relief* Took long enough... Thanks to Flying High I've now got an ending thankfully, so maybe after the next chapter or so I can wrap it up and start another fanfic :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) If you don't know this 'song' is called 'Around the World' by DJ MKH, I just clicked<strong>** on it by accident and imagined Franz or Nero wearing a frog suit singing it and thought it was hilarious**


	6. Chapter Six: Prologue

**ARGHHH! I can't believe I've finally finished it! :D **

* * *

><p>Nero woke up, groggily opening his eyes. 'Ow,' he moaned as a wave of pain struck him, 'my head.'<br>The man couldn't remember anything that had happened the previous day a few dim and distant memories were jumbled up in his head but they seemed so wild and outlandish that Nero dismissed them as merely a past dream (or rather a nightmare).  
>Slowly he swung around and up into a hunched-over sitting position, his head clutched between his hands. He hadn't felt this awful for ages.<br>A sudden feeling of alarm came to him, what if he had been knocked unconscious or shot by a sleeper? The pounding headache testified to that.  
>'Raven!' he called staggering to the door. Immediately he wished he hadn't shouted like that, it sent daggers of pain lancing through his head.<br>'Yes Max?'  
>Raven was stood in the open doorway. She had dark shadows under her eyes and looked exhausted.<br>Nero stared at her for a few moments, 'Are you alright?' he asked.  
>Raven smiled with relief, inwardly she let out a large sigh of relief, it appeared that Nero was back to normal, a relief to be sure. 'I'm fine thanks Max,' she said smiling at him still, 'Just tired.'<br>Nero winced again and leant back against the doorway, pressing a hand to his forehead.  
>'Are you feeling alright?' asked Raven raising her eyebrows.<br>'I have a pounding headache for some reason,' responded the man, 'I don't suppose you have any of those tablets to cure them lying around anywhere?'  
>Raven wordlessly pulled a packet out of her pocket. Her employer may give the impression of being a indestructible type of character incapable of getting headaches. That wasn't strictly true. Truth be told Raven didn't think any person could consume that amount of alcohol and not wake up with a pounding headache.<br>Nero wordlessly accepted the drink that Raven offered him and leant back in his chair, stifling a groan.  
>'So what happened then?' he asked eventually, eyeing Raven who was turned away from him, occupied with a newspaper cutting on his wall. Her shoulders stiffened, 'I think some of it is best left unsaid,' she replied softly, turning to him with a expression on her face that Nero couldn't quite define.<br>'Very well,' he said slowly, but was still left with a nagging curiosity.  
>He shifted slightly in his seat, wincing slightly as the throb in his head increased with each movement, he studied his assassin for a few long moments, usually she stared him straight in the eye with that formidable and unwavering determination glinting behind them, now, she could barely look at him, 'Natalya,' he said suddenly, his voice surprisingly gentle, 'If I offended you in any way...'<br>Raven turned to Nero, he was relieved to see a slight smile on her face, 'No, it wasn't anything like that Max,' she said, her voice also quite soft, 'You...' she trailed off.  
>Nero studied her closely and was surprised to see her cheeks were slightly red, he shook his head inwardly, Raven was the last person on earth to blush (next to him of course), 'I won't be angry or anything like that,' Nero wondered briefly why on earth he was acting this way, it wasn't like him at all.<p>

Raven was silent for a few moments before giving a slightly strained laugh, 'Well you see Nero, you were drunk...'  
>Nero stiffened.<br>'So naturally,' continued Raven, speeding up her rate of speech slightly, 'You weren't in your right frame of mind and therefore started to sing that idiotic "Marry Me" song,' she paused for breath and turned a little to glance cautiously at Nero.  
>He was sat in his chair staring at her agape, 'I was drunk?' he said hoarsely.<br>She nodded slowly, 'Yes Max,' she bit her lip, 'I'm sorry...' she began but Nero held up a hand forestalling her response.  
>'It's not your fault Raven,' he replied with a weak smile. Suddenly the last part of Raven's sentence seemed to his home, he slumped back in his chair looking as if he'd been punched in the gut, 'I sang you <em>what?<em>' he gasped.  
>Raven was silent staring at the floor, slowly she raised her head, 'You were drunk,' she said firmly, 'You didn't mean it.'<br>Nero stared at his desk, Raven's eyes widened slightly, 'Drunk people don't say what they mean,' she began softly.  
>'And sometimes they do,' murmured Nero, his voice almost imperceptible.<br>Natalya stared at her employer, 'Nero...' she began hesitantly.  
>Nero slowly climbed to his feet, 'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I've become emotionally attached to you.'<br>Raven gawped at him, he had said it so bluntly and in such an ordinary tone of voice that it took a few moments for the sentence to compute.  
>Nero stared at her sadly, 'I'm sorry,' he repeated.<br>Raven tried to bite back a smile which was threatening to spread across her face, 'You know,' she said slowly, 'I think we'll make an excellent couple.'  
>The headmaster of HIVE had a sudden coughing fit, 'What?' he said looking at her in amazement.<br>Raven climbed to her feet and slowly walked over to him, 'I think you know.'  
>Nero stared in amazement as she placed her hands around his neck and kissed him gently on the mouth.<br>She stepped back a little way and stared at him, Nero looked astonished for a few moments before slowly blinking, his lips tingling from the kiss, 'I know.'  
>He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her back.<br>'An excellent couple is right,' he murmured in her ear once they broke apart.  
>She laughed and gently ran a finger along his cheek, she grinned, a little cheekily, 'So how do you think the Contessa will look in a bridesmaids dress?'<p>

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>*dances around throwing confetti* It took long enough but I've done it XD (Sorry about the wait). For those who like the Naveness I dedicate this chapter to you, and those who don't like the romance...I'm afraid you'll just have to stick with my cookies: (:) (:) (:) (poison free of course).<br>Thanks to Reensie17, Tictacs22 (great name by the way), SpiderSpinner (why couldn't I think up a name like that *irritated*, Sir Gambit, Elidy, Fly, ItsMeMashyNee, ..Of..Name and SymetricallyObsessed for reviewing, the feedback has been great :-)**

**Falcon **


End file.
